


the devil's redemption [tom r.] - 𓆙 - Wattpad

by sparklejet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklejet/pseuds/sparklejet
Summary: This book isn't fully edited and still has some errors regarding the sequence of events, but I assure you that the story gets better. Or, you can read it when it's completely edited which might take some time.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/68971053-256-k66168.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/68971053-if-looks-could-kill-tmrf","numParts":54,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"113889646","title":"the moon is no door  Tom Riddle","voteCount":3274,"readCount":63608,"commentCount":1882,"user":{"name":"thecanismajoris","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/thecanismajoris.128.628539.jpg"},"description":"A girl who is dangerously lionhearted knows there's something twisted about the boy everyone else loves \n\nA boy who can't help but make all the wrong choices finds there's many unordinary things to the girl no one thinks of as anything unordinary","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/113889646-256-k382375.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/113889646-the-moon-is-no-door-%E2%86%A0-tom-riddle","numParts":64,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"170836383","title":"Cracking the Riddle  Tom Riddle","voteCount":6008,"readCount":159836,"commentCount":2271,"user":{"name":"imlokidyinginside","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/imlokidyinginside.128.610343.jpg"},"description":"Luella Everard was born with a curse. Yet only a handful of people knew about it. Kind and sweet, she might be the only person who can crack the enigma that is Tom Riddle.\n\nSo what happens when a cursed child and a broken child meet?\n\n\n[Cover made by the brilliant and talented MayaDemonAngel]","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/170836383-256-k168556.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/170836383-cracking-the-riddle-%E2%AC%A9-tom-riddle","numParts":44,"isPaywalled":false}]}};
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Character(s)





	the devil's redemption [tom r.] - 𓆙 - Wattpad

**Author's Note:**

> This book isn't fully edited and still has some errors regarding the sequence of events, but I assure you that the story gets better. Or, you can read it when it's completely edited which might take some time.","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/68971053-256-k66168.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/68971053-if-looks-could-kill-tmrf","numParts":54,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"113889646","title":"the moon is no door Tom Riddle","voteCount":3274,"readCount":63608,"commentCount":1882,"user":{"name":"thecanismajoris","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/thecanismajoris.128.628539.jpg"},"description":"A girl who is dangerously lionhearted knows there's something twisted about the boy everyone else loves \n\nA boy who can't help but make all the wrong choices finds there's many unordinary things to the girl no one thinks of as anything unordinary","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/113889646-256-k382375.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/113889646-the-moon-is-no-door-%E2%86%A0-tom-riddle","numParts":64,"isPaywalled":false},{"id":"170836383","title":"Cracking the Riddle Tom Riddle","voteCount":6008,"readCount":159836,"commentCount":2271,"user":{"name":"imlokidyinginside","avatar":"https://a.wattpad.com/useravatar/imlokidyinginside.128.610343.jpg"},"description":"Luella Everard was born with a curse. Yet only a handful of people knew about it. Kind and sweet, she might be the only person who can crack the enigma that is Tom Riddle.\n\nSo what happens when a cursed child and a broken child meet?\n\n\n[Cover made by the brilliant and talented MayaDemonAngel]","cover":"https://a.wattpad.com/cover/170836383-256-k168556.jpg","url":"https://www.wattpad.com/story/170836383-cracking-the-riddle-%E2%AC%A9-tom-riddle","numParts":44,"isPaywalled":false}]}};

the devil's redemption [tom r.] - 𓆙 - Wattpad

  


  *   * Browse 

    * Browse
    * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/catalog/paidstories)
    * [Horror](https://my.w.tt/stories/horror)
    * [Poetry](https://my.w.tt/stories/poetry)
    * [Adventure](https://my.w.tt/stories/adventure)
    * [Humor](https://my.w.tt/stories/humor)
    * [Romance](https://my.w.tt/stories/romance)
    * [Contemporary Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/contemporarylit)
    * [LGBTQ+](https://my.w.tt/stories/lgbt)
    * [Science Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/sciencefiction)
    * [Diverse Lit](https://my.w.tt/stories/diverselit)
    * [Mystery](https://my.w.tt/stories/mystery)
    * [Short Story](https://my.w.tt/stories/shortstory)
    * [Fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
    * [New Adult](https://my.w.tt/stories/newadult)
    * [Teen Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/teenfiction)
    * [Fantasy](https://my.w.tt/stories/fantasy)
    * [Non-Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/nonfiction)
    * [Thriller](https://my.w.tt/stories/thriller)
    * [Historical Fiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/historicalfiction)
    * [Paranormal](https://my.w.tt/stories/paranormal)
    * [Werewolf](https://my.w.tt/stories/werewolf)

    * Wattpad Picks
    * [Editors' Choice](https://my.w.tt/featured/551324301)
    * [Community Curator: @Ariana_Godoy](https://my.w.tt/featured/923492479)
    * [Wattpad Studios Hits](https://my.w.tt/featured/703389905)
    * [Available in Bookstores](https://my.w.tt/featured/814773184)
    * [From our Stars](https://my.w.tt/featured/960279561)

  * Community 

    * [ The Watty Awards ](https://my.w.tt/awards)







  * Write 

    * [ Create a new story ](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks/new)
    * [My Stories](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=/myworks)
    * [Writer Opportunities](https://my.w.tt/writers/)
    * [Writing Contests](https://my.w.tt/go/writing-contests/)




[Try Premium](https://www.wattpad.com/premium)

  
[Log in](https://my.w.tt/login?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F167016301%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-845800250215883393%26utm_content%3Dstory_info%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DR6i%252FOYlvQ3zyRpRCHrEYVRPi%252FhVkQyWmQScNWjOLrReWImOiKPJf36LagFAdvdo3dXot111UDj5fKvMtBd1YiYpwRI9M7VjL3ViOnIywMk877fu3o5lzbP9NsZvFnLLy%26wp_page%3Dstory_details%26wp_uname%3Dsparklejet)   
[Sign Up](https://my.w.tt/?nexturl=%2Fstory%2F167016301%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-845800250215883393%26utm_content%3Dstory_info%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DR6i%252FOYlvQ3zyRpRCHrEYVRPi%252FhVkQyWmQScNWjOLrReWImOiKPJf36LagFAdvdo3dXot111UDj5fKvMtBd1YiYpwRI9M7VjL3ViOnIywMk877fu3o5lzbP9NsZvFnLLy%26wp_page%3Dstory_details%26wp_uname%3Dsparklejet)   


  
  


# the devil's redemption [tom r.] 

  
  
180K Reads   
  
6.6K Votes   
54 Part Story   


  


  
[ ](https://my.w.tt/user/sparklejet)   
**By[sparklejet](https://my.w.tt/user/sparklejet)**   
  
Completed   
  


  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301-the-devil%2527s-redemption-tom-r%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dfacebook%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?text=the+devil%27s+redemption+%5Btom+r.%5D+%23wattpad&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301-the-devil%2527s-redemption-tom-r%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtwitter%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/create/button/?media=https%3A%2F%2Fa.wattpad.com%2Fcover%2F167016301-256-k893796.jpg&description=+%23wattpad+%23fanfiction+they+were+dressed+in+flames+and+snakeskin%2C+they+were+afire+and+serpentine.&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301-the-devil%2527s-redemption-tom-r%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dpinterest%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://tumblr.com/widgets/share/tool?posttype=photo&content=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fbanner%3Fid%3D167016301&caption=%3Cb%3Ethe+devil%27s+redemption+%5Btom+r.%5D%3C%2Fb%3E+%28on+Wattpad%29+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301-the-devil%2527s-redemption-tom-r%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info%0A%0Athey+were+dressed+in+flames+and+snakeskin%2C+they+were+afire+and+serpentine.&tags=null%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cnull%2Cfanfiction%2Cbooks%2Cwattpad%2Camreading&canonicalUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301-the-devil%2527s-redemption-tom-r&clickthroughUrl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301-the-devil%2527s-redemption-tom-r%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Dtumblr%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)   
[ ](https://my.w.tt/)

  


  * [ Embed Story ](https://embed.wattpad.com/story/167016301)
  * [ Share via Email ](mailto:?subject=the%20devil%27s%20redemption%20%5Btom%20r.%5D&body=the%20devil%27s%20redemption%20%5Btom%20r.%5D%0Ahttps%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301-the-devil%2527s-redemption-tom-r%3Futm_source%3Dweb%26utm_medium%3Demail%26utm_content%3Dshare_info)



  
[ Read ](https://my.w.tt/652652184-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-introduction)




  
New Reading List  


## 
    
    
    they were dressed in flames and snakeskin, they were afire and serpentine.

  * [1940s](https://my.w.tt/stories/1940s)
  * [abraxas](https://my.w.tt/stories/abraxas)
  * [chamberofsecrets](https://my.w.tt/stories/chamberofsecrets)
  * [christiancoulson](https://my.w.tt/stories/christiancoulson)
  * [darklord](https://my.w.tt/stories/darklord)
  * [deatheaters](https://my.w.tt/stories/deatheaters)
  * [fanfiction](https://my.w.tt/stories/fanfiction)
  * [harrypotter](https://my.w.tt/stories/harrypotter)
  * [hogwarts](https://my.w.tt/stories/hogwarts)
  * [hogwartsschoolofwitchcraftandwizardry](https://my.w.tt/stories/hogwartsschoolofwitchcraftandwizardry)
  * [horcrux](https://my.w.tt/stories/horcrux)
  * [jkrowling](https://my.w.tt/stories/jkrowling)
  * [malfoy](https://my.w.tt/stories/malfoy)
  * [originalcharacter](https://my.w.tt/stories/originalcharacter)
  * [passion](https://my.w.tt/stories/passion)
  * [ravenclaw](https://my.w.tt/stories/ravenclaw)
  * [riddle](https://my.w.tt/stories/riddle)
  * [seer](https://my.w.tt/stories/seer)
  * [slytherin](https://my.w.tt/stories/slytherin)
  * [tom](https://my.w.tt/stories/tom)
  * [tomriddle](https://my.w.tt/stories/tomriddle)
  * [tomriddlelovestory](https://my.w.tt/stories/tomriddlelovestory)
  * [tomriddlexoc](https://my.w.tt/stories/tomriddlexoc)
  * [voldemort](https://my.w.tt/stories/voldemort)
  * [wattys2020](https://my.w.tt/stories/wattys2020)



  * Table of Contents
  * Details



  * [ Introduction ](https://my.w.tt/652652184-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-introduction)
  * [ Cast ](https://my.w.tt/652669332-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-cast)
  * [ Playlist ](https://my.w.tt/652849541-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-playlist)
  * [ 1|| New Beginnings. ](https://my.w.tt/652928752-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-1-new-beginnings)
  * [ 2|| Occlumency and Dueling. ](https://my.w.tt/653384721-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-2-occlumency-and)
  * [ 3|| Unpleasant Encounters. ](https://my.w.tt/654875264-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-3-unpleasant)
  * [ 4|| Lies and Notes. ](https://my.w.tt/654875278-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-4-lies-and-notes)
  * [ 5|| Confrontations and Warnings. ](https://my.w.tt/656785915-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-5-confrontations-and)
  * [ 6|| Ethereal Ballerina. ](https://my.w.tt/657650040-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-6-ethereal-ballerina)
  * [ 7|| Abraxas Malfoy. ](https://my.w.tt/657650526-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-7-abraxas-malfoy)
  * [ 8|| Familiar Faces. ](https://my.w.tt/658146526-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-8-familiar-faces)
  * [ 9|| The Angel of Death. ](https://my.w.tt/659942317-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-9-the-angel-of-death)
  * [ 10|| Dancing with the Devil. ](https://my.w.tt/660009031-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-10-dancing-with-the)
  * [ 11|| Divulging the Disguised. ](https://my.w.tt/662833524-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-11-divulging-the)
  * [ 12|| Come and Go Room. ](https://my.w.tt/662833560-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-12-come-and-go-room)
  * [ 13|| Serpent and Thestral. ](https://my.w.tt/664099990-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-13-serpent-and)
  * [ 14|| The Knights of Walpurgis. ](https://my.w.tt/664890126-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-14-the-knights-of)
  * [ 15|| Into the Future. ](https://my.w.tt/665981186-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-15-into-the-future)
  * [ 16|| Stars and Firewhiskey. ](https://my.w.tt/667840101-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-16-stars-and)
  * [ 17|| Death's Head Upon a Mop-stick. ](https://my.w.tt/672557862-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-17-death%27s-head-upon)
  * [ 18|| Attractive Tutor. ](https://my.w.tt/674215914-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-18-attractive-tutor)
  * [ 19|| Myrtle Warren. ](https://my.w.tt/678470686-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-19-myrtle-warren)
  * [ 20|| Only a Girl. ](https://my.w.tt/682537460-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-20-only-a-girl)
  * [ 21|| Revenge. ](https://my.w.tt/686937002-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-21-revenge)
  * [ 22|| Grief. ](https://my.w.tt/690759760-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-22-grief)
  * [ 23|| His Abyss. ](https://my.w.tt/691569151-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-23-his-abyss)
  * [ 24|| Undesirable Lures. ](https://my.w.tt/699413685-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-24-undesirable-lures)
  * [ 25|| Gloomy Village. ](https://my.w.tt/706071100-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-25-gloomy-village)
  * [ 26|| Sinful Errors. ](https://my.w.tt/711768757-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-26-sinful-errors)
  * [ 27|| Venomous Kiss. ](https://my.w.tt/720327462-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-27-venomous-kiss)
  * [ 28|| Taunting Jealousy. ](https://my.w.tt/723147896-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-28-taunting-jealousy)
  * [ 29|| I Killed a Girl and I Liked It. ](https://my.w.tt/724017968-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-29-i-killed-a-girl)
  * [ 30|| Appalling Revelations. ](https://my.w.tt/732578815-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-30-appalling)
  * [ 31|| Bittersweet Embrace. ](https://my.w.tt/734165650-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-31-bittersweet)
  * [ 32|| Amortentia. ](https://my.w.tt/736342353-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-32-amortentia)
  * [ 33|| Dark Desires. ](https://my.w.tt/754236303-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-33-dark-desires)
  * [ 34|| Split. ](https://my.w.tt/782024617-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-34-split)
  * [ 35|| Three Empty Words. ](https://my.w.tt/785016515-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-35-three-empty-words)
  * [ 36|| Lovestruck Couple. ](https://my.w.tt/794261037-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-36-lovestruck-couple)
  * [ 37|| Chaotic Perfection. ](https://my.w.tt/803927029-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-37-chaotic-perfection)
  * [ 38|| Cute Distractions. ](https://my.w.tt/808142919-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-38-cute-distractions)
  * [ 39|| Smitten. ](https://my.w.tt/808725568-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-39-smitten)
  * [ 40|| Blissful Murk. ](https://my.w.tt/820464227-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-40-blissful-murk)
  * [ 41|| Camping in Woodlands. ](https://my.w.tt/820691780-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-41-camping-in)
  * [ 42|| Late Night Confessions. ](https://my.w.tt/824899788-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-42-late-night)
  * [ 43|| Trauma. ](https://my.w.tt/828898031-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-43-trauma)
  * [ 44|| Disenchanted Tragedies. ](https://my.w.tt/836748456-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-44-disenchanted)
  * [ 45|| Erudite Conversations. ](https://my.w.tt/838482376-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-45-erudite)
  * [ 46|| Unrequited Love. ](https://my.w.tt/841999631-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-46-unrequited-love)
  * [ 47|| Hymns for the Haunted. ](https://my.w.tt/841999636-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-47-hymns-for-the)
  * [ 48|| The Last Adieu. ](https://my.w.tt/842004804-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-48-the-last-adieu)
  * [ 49|| Property of Gellert Grindelwald. ](https://my.w.tt/842004814-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-49-property-of)
  * [ 50|| Redeemed by the Devil. ](https://my.w.tt/842004828-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-50-redeemed-by-the)
  * [ Sequel Announcement ](https://my.w.tt/842004833-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r-sequel-announcement)



## Get notified when **the devil's redemption [tom r.]** is updated

  
Sign up with FacebookSign up with Google  


OR 

Sign up with Email  


If you already have an account, Log in.

By continuing, you agree to Wattpad's [Terms of Service](https://my.w.tt/terms) and [Privacy Policy](https://my.w.tt/privacy).   


  
  
# **817** in **fanfiction**   
[See all rankings](https://www.wattpad.com/story/167016301-the-devil%27s-redemption-tom-r/rankings)   


  
All Rights Reserved   


  
  
[ Report this story ](https://my.w.tt/help/content?message=I+am+reporting+the+following+content%3A%0A&story_link=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.wattpad.com%2Fstory%2F167016301%3F_branch_match_id%3Dlink-845800250215883393%26utm_content%3Dstory_info%26utm_medium%3Dlink%26utm_source%3Dios%26wp_originator%3DR6i%252FOYlvQ3zyRpRCHrEYVRPi%252FhVkQyWmQScNWjOLrReWImOiKPJf36LagFAdvdo3dXot111UDj5fKvMtBd1YiYpwRI9M7VjL3ViOnIywMk877fu3o5lzbP9NsZvFnLLy%26wp_page%3Dstory_details%26wp_uname%3Dsparklejet)   


#### Promoted stories

#### You'll also like

[](https://my.w.tt/story/126343207-change-%E2%86%92-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/126343207-change-%E2%86%92-tom-riddle)

[ Change → Tom Riddle 96.9K2.5K543
    
    
    Olivia Ramirez gets set a task by Dumbledore. And it sounds simple. 
            But he's not.

](https://my.w.tt/story/126343207-change-%E2%86%92-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/111493941-%F0%9D%95%AC-%F0%9D%95%AF%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%90-%F0%9D%95%B7%F0%9D%96%94%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%89-%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%98-%F0%9D%95%AD%F0%9D%96%94%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%93-%F0%9D%91%87%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%91%9A-%F0%9D%91%85%F0%9D%91%96%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%99%F0%9D%91%92)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/111493941-%F0%9D%95%AC-%F0%9D%95%AF%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%90-%F0%9D%95%B7%F0%9D%96%94%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%89-%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%98-%F0%9D%95%AD%F0%9D%96%94%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%93-%F0%9D%91%87%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%91%9A-%F0%9D%91%85%F0%9D%91%96%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%99%F0%9D%91%92)

[ 𝕬 𝕯𝖆𝖗𝖐 𝕷𝖔𝖗𝖉 𝖎𝖘 𝕭𝖔𝖗𝖓 | 𝑇𝑜𝑚... 49.5K2.1K1.5K
    
    
    Tom Riddle was once a boy unlike any other at Wool's Orphanage and was perfectly content with living his life out there as a freak. However, his hopeless fate soon chang...

](https://my.w.tt/story/111493941-%F0%9D%95%AC-%F0%9D%95%AF%F0%9D%96%86%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%90-%F0%9D%95%B7%F0%9D%96%94%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%89-%F0%9D%96%8E%F0%9D%96%98-%F0%9D%95%AD%F0%9D%96%94%F0%9D%96%97%F0%9D%96%93-%F0%9D%91%87%F0%9D%91%9C%F0%9D%91%9A-%F0%9D%91%85%F0%9D%91%96%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%91%F0%9D%91%99%F0%9D%91%92)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/179413534-the-one-that-got-away)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/179413534-the-one-that-got-away)

[ The One That Got Away 26.8K746234
    
    
    Freya Taschereau was Tom Riddle's first and last love. She was an aristocratic witch, with intelligence that sparkles in her eyes. She was beautiful, kind, and stubborn...

](https://my.w.tt/story/179413534-the-one-that-got-away)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/154945347-stolen-time-a-tom-marvolo-riddle-fanfiction)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/154945347-stolen-time-a-tom-marvolo-riddle-fanfiction)

[ Stolen Time - A Tom Marvolo Riddle Fanfictio... 37.5K2.1K670
    
    
    If she was honest she had always known there wasn't going to be any happily ever after. 
            She had known it from the very beginning.
            And still, somewhere deep inside, she...

](https://my.w.tt/story/154945347-stolen-time-a-tom-marvolo-riddle-fanfiction)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/175268920-attention-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/175268920-attention-tom-riddle)

[ Attention [Tom Riddle] 128K3K703
    
    
    She was different, he was different. She was the perfect girl, he was the perfect boy. There was just one big difference; She lived in the past, and he lived in the futu...

](https://my.w.tt/story/175268920-attention-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/188055700-the-dark-side-tom-r)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/188055700-the-dark-side-tom-r)

[ the dark side [tom r.] 10.5K536256
    
    
    pour arsenic down my throat and watch me choke on your poison.
            [could be read as a stand-alone]

](https://my.w.tt/story/188055700-the-dark-side-tom-r)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/104374592-pick-your-poison-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/104374592-pick-your-poison-tom-riddle)

[ Pick Your Poison | Tom Riddle | 120K4.5K4.2K
    
    
    Eleanor Parkinson returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year,  challenged with a vulnerability she needs to prove wrong and a new authority she needs to establish. That's ea...

](https://my.w.tt/story/104374592-pick-your-poison-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/68971053-if-looks-could-kill-tmrf)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/68971053-if-looks-could-kill-tmrf)

[ If Looks Could Kill [TMRF] 266K6.7K1.5K
    
    
    Book 1.
            Rosaline Evans, a sixteen year old witch with a traumatizing past boards the train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With many expectations and a th...

](https://my.w.tt/story/68971053-if-looks-could-kill-tmrf)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/113889646-the-moon-is-no-door-%E2%86%A0-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/113889646-the-moon-is-no-door-%E2%86%A0-tom-riddle)

[ the moon is no door ↠ Tom Riddle 63.6K3.2K1.8K
    
    
    A girl who is dangerously lionhearted knows there's something twisted about the boy everyone else loves 
            A boy who can't help but make all the wrong choices finds there'...

](https://my.w.tt/story/113889646-the-moon-is-no-door-%E2%86%A0-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/170836383-cracking-the-riddle-%E2%AC%A9-tom-riddle)

[](https://my.w.tt/story/170836383-cracking-the-riddle-%E2%AC%A9-tom-riddle)

[ Cracking the Riddle ⬩ Tom Riddle 159K6K2.2K
    
    
    Luella Everard was born with a curse. Yet only a handful of people knew about it. Kind and sweet, she might be the only person who can crack the enigma that is Tom Riddl...

](https://my.w.tt/story/170836383-cracking-the-riddle-%E2%AC%A9-tom-riddle)

[ ](https://my.w.tt/Ng3HJjMyg7)

  * [Paid Stories](https://my.w.tt/paidstories)
  * [Try Premium](https://my.w.tt/premium)
  * [Get the App](https://my.w.tt/getmobile)
  * [Language](https://my.w.tt/settings/language?jq=true)
  * [Writers](https://my.w.tt/writers)
  * |
  * [Business](http://business.wattpad.com)
  * [Jobs](https://company.wattpad.com/work-at-wattpad)
  * [Press](https://company.wattpad.com/press)


  * [Terms](https://my.w.tt/terms)
  * [Privacy](https://my.w.tt/privacy)
  * [Help](https://support.wattpad.com)
  * © 2020 Wattpad




End file.
